Lucky Veridian
|age=14-15 |gender=Male |species=Cat/Feline |status=Alive |abilities=Erebokinesis, wall clinging |vulnerable=Fire |sexuality=Pansexual |first_appearance=Sunrise (2015) |latest_appearance=Lucky Charm (2016) |affiliation=Hero }} Lucky is a pessimistic anthropomorphic feline, and the main character of Lucky Charm, as well as Fuzzball Production's most major character. Cursed as a child by a dark mage, it gave Lucky the powers to control shadows: however, as a drawback, it also made him so that he can be controlled by other dark forces, making him vulnerable to even the lowliest of enemies. In Lucky Charm, Lucky finally makes a decision to go and lift the curse by defeating the dark mage that inflicted it on him so long ago, after the mage begins terrorizing the country that Lucky lives in: however, when the curse is lifted and he loses his powers, he is forced to face a new dark threat by teaming up with the dark mage and fighting together. Personality Lucky is generally pessimistic and quiet: he doesn't think extremely highly of himself, nor does he think he is capable of many things. On the other hand, he treats others with respect and puts other people above him. While his personality changes by the end of Lucky Charm for the better, he still doesn't view himself as very powerful or important. History Origin Lucky originally appeared as a character in a failed TRICK rip-off by his creator, known as Shadowplay at the time. His personality wasn't different then, though he was notably much more of a scaredy-cat then formally. After Shadowplay failed, however, Lucky's character faded with the series. Sunrise In Sunrise, Lucky is planned to return as a default character, and a major character in the game's story. It is unknown what his role is currently, but it is known that he plays as a lightweight with his erebokinetic powers. Lucky Charm Following a traumatic childhood event where Lucky, exploring the Autumnwood Forest, encountered a dark Mage who, without hesitation or reason, casted a curse on Lucky, a curse that allowed shadows to take control of him, but also allowed Lucky himself to control shadows himself. Years later, when the Dark Mage reappears in his country, Lucky, with the help of his friends, Karis & Shudi, travels across the land to corner the traveling Mage, who has been destroying landscapes across the country. Powers & Abilities TBA Relationships Karis Lucky takes a large amount of care towards Karis, and highly appreciates his efforts to attempt to cheer him up, though he doesn't tend to show it. The two are close friends, having been friends since around the time Lucky was cursed. However, Lucky has some unresolved feelings towards Karis, as, in Lucky Charm, it is revealed that Lucky has feelings towards Karis (who is blissfully unaware for a good chunk of the game): however, even after being cheered on by Shudi, he seems okay with not telling him until a later date, if ever. Shudi Felix Trivia *The name Lucky originally came from one of Shadowplay Lucky's old personality traits, as he was formally and ironically an unlucky character. While this trait no longer exists with his current character, the name stuck. Gallery Itsyourluckyday.png|Art for Lucky Charm by LuckySunrise Ref.png|Original Sunrise artwork and alternate/original Lucky Charm artwork by Category:Fuzzy's Characters Category:Males Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Felines